


Nightmares

by EddieWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieWrites/pseuds/EddieWrites
Summary: Nightmares plague the best of us, but when two exceptional people are plagued with them... they find ways to cope.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazzaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzaya/gifts).

> Another work that I made for Bazzaya's birthday. This has been done for a few days but I simply haven't posted it because I wasn't completely happy with it, and it was rather short. I figured I would put it up because with rarepairs, even mediocre content can be a gem. Hope you enjoy!

Lysithea was weak.

There was no other explanation for waking up, drenched in sweat with cold shudders racing throughout her body. She had been extremely relieved to learn that she would have her own dorm room at the monastery. That meant she could study as late as she wanted without interruption, that she could preoccupy herself at night. Most people thought that Lysithea was simply overly studious. 

Lysithea knew the truth. 

Terror, all encompassing fear, phantom pains wracking her entire body as she writhes in her sleep. Unable to escape from haunting monsters that filled her dreams. Forced to endure as she not only lived being experimented on extensively over and over again, but the deaths of her siblings as well.

Her professor, of course, urged her to get sleep. “If you’re mind is addled with thoughts of sleep, your studies will be for naught.” they had said.

It wasn’t that simple. She couldn’t sleep, not because she didn’t want to, but because the windows behind closed eyes were too terrifying to gaze through.

Lysithea could only handle it alone for so long before she sought comfort. The professor, despite their concern, would not understand- too callous and stoic to truly understand what she fought through each and every night.

She squashed the voice in the back of her head that told her she was being childish, that she should suck it up and go back to bed, endure the nightmares without anyone knowing what hunted her in the nights.

She couldn’t do it anymore. Shaky hands turned the doorknob, wincing as the door creaked as it opened, then yet again as it closed behind her. Part of her expected Edelgard to be awake, while another part of her expected her to be absent entirely, whisked away for a secret meeting of some sort that only the Empress could expect to endure. She was here seeking not the empress, but the only comfort that she felt she could turn to, the girl that had stolen her heart and her first kiss.

She never expected to find her turning fitfully in her sleep, moonlit face caught in an eternal scowl. She never expected the pitiful, quiet sounds that Edelgard made.

Like many things between the pairing, nightmares were not exclusive to Lysithea.

Lysithea moved without thinking, clammy palms reaching out for Edelgard’s shoulders to shake her awake, eyes wide with concern. Her own nightmares had been abandoned at the door.

“Edelgard!”

Her voice was hissed, wary of the fact that there were other rooms besides them. When Edelgard still failed to respond, her frantic shakes only intensified. It was just as Lysithea was considering slapping the other girl awake that Edelgard gasped, panicked eyes shooting wide and a calloused hand gripping Lysithea’s night gown and pulling her towards her.

“E-Edelgard?”

Lysithea yelped, surprised at being handled in such a forceful way. She didn’t move as Edelgard’s eyes scanned her face, recognition slowly dawning upon just who it was that she had within her grasp.

“Lysithea?”

Brow furrowed, Edelgard’s grip finally loosened, her hand falling away from the younger girl. She didn’t seem completely lucid, staring at her with crossed eyes.

“Are you alright? You seemed like you were having a nightmare…”

The words were concerned, cautious, but not the least bit afraid despite being handled so roughly. Lysithea knew that Edelgard would not intentionally harm her. She hadn’t doubted that for a second, even as the girl seemed to suddenly gain rationality.

“What’re you doing here?”

Her words were accusatory, and Lysithea almost flinched at the lazy glare that Edelgard sent her way. Being caught in such a vulnerable moment… Lysithea could understand, even if it still hurt. She couldn’t meet Edelgard’s eyes. Not when she had just seen her at her most exposed, caught in the fits of a horror that she couldn’t escape.

“I had one too.”

Her words were muttered, barely audible. It wasn’t an easy admission to make, that she had come seeking Edelgard because she had been plagued within her sleep, but she felt even guiltier now knowing that the snow-haired empress faced the same issue.

“Oh.”

Lysithea’s gaze found Edelgard once more, surprised at the sudden change of tone - suddenly it seemed as though Edelgard was the one who felt guilty. It seems they were both in the same boat in more ways than one, and it was now Edelgard who couldn’t meet her own eyes, even if Lysithea suspected that she was still half-asleep.

“May I…?”

Lysithea was hesitant, motioning to the side of Edelgard’s bed. She simply wanted to take a seat, so it was a surprise to her when the empress moved over to make room for her and lifted up her covers. The gesture was obvious, yet Lysithea found herself unable to move.

“You want me to…?”

“Well, I don’t fancy trying to fall asleep again alone after what I just dreamt of.”

Edelgard’s shudder as the memories came back to her is what sealed Lysithea’s fate, and she slowly got into the bed and under the covers, waiting for Edelgard to tell her that she hadn’t truly meant it the entire time. Instead, she found the other girl’s face meeting her own, eyes half-lidded, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Goodnight, Lysithea.”

The more shocking part was when Edelgard shifted over to practically drape herself across Lysithea, stray strands of the other girl’s long hair tickling her face. This was the last thing that she had expected - perhaps they would reminisce over their trauma, discuss their nightmares, and then maybe depart with a clearer mind.

She hadn’t expected to be used as a human plushie, pressed against each other, one arm draped across her body and the subtle, mystifying scent of lavender carrying over her.

Did she mind it? Not in the slightest. She found her own anxiety quelling, and the sound of Edelgard’s soft breathing helped her center herself.

Before she knew it, the warmth of the other girl had lulled her into a peaceful sleep, the likes of which she hadn’t had for as long as she could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to hit a few angsty points but I lost steam halfway through and just went with this instead because... it's cute.
> 
> I may return to this and hit that angst I wanted at a later date in a second chapter.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter at @EddiesWritings !


End file.
